oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Calixa Esineril
Calixa's is a rather strange story about convoluted and seemingly pointless vengeance that includes the birth of a Goddess' child, and the rather unusual shenanigans and hardships that came with it. History The story that her father used to tell her of her birth often upset Calixa. He'd say that he was approached by his beloved Goddess Calistria due to his exception devotion to her clergy and cause and chosen for the great honor of giving tribute of himself to give her a child. The fact that she existed at all was a great miracle - he'd say - as Calistria was not only disinterested in family and love, but she also never desired to grant mortals such favors as her intimate company. Apparently, however, the efforts that went into Calixa's conception, birth, and life in general were all in a lengthy attempt to restore Calistria's honor as a woman - even an immortal one - as the Goddess of Vengeance, of course, would never let any wrongdoing - no matter how slight or trivial - go unpunished or returned. Urgathoa - the Goddess of Gluttony and Excess - had always been something of a rival with Calistria. The two often fought over the same followers and devoted due to the similarities in their deific pursuits. This time around, however, Urgathoa poked at Calistria's femininity and capabilities as a woman due to her rather detached habits and behaviors towards those she interacted with. She said things that insulted the Lust Goddess' ability to grant blessings to those who worshipped her, provide comfort and peace to those in need of her gifts, and her ability to nurture and improve that which she attempted to bother with caring for. She said she doubted Calistria was capable of anything that mortal women were capable of - love, care, nurturing, motherhood. If it wasn't for her immortality, she'd be a useless whore. Calistria was understandably upset by this and immediately set about concocting the best way to not only prove Urgathoa wrong, but also completely humiliate her and her own following. The Goddess of Vengeance was peerless when it came to plotting vindication and retaliation. While she did not like it, the only sure course she could choose was to fight the ridicule directly by becoming a mother to a child. She had many physical encounters with men (and women). Surely having a child from one of these such encounters would hardly be a big deal for a Goddess such as she? Of all the men she considered for this task, it was Galithel she chose. Not for being the most pious or the most worthy or most holy of her followers like the elf likes to think, but because he was very attractive and she decided that he would suit her purposes perfectly. If she was going to do this, she might as well enjoy it. The night that her parents began her creation was the night that the Goddess' plan truly began to work its magic. When she was born, Calixa was kept with Galithel who would raise her directly. Calistria was uncertain of what motherhood entailed, so she was rather bad at being a mother. She did try, however, in her own strange way. She couldn't say she truly loved Calixa, but as the girl was her daughter, she might as well make sure her offspring was not a disappointment or embarrasment to her - Urgathoa would never let her hear the end of it after all. Calixa developed signs of magical ability as she grew up; these were honed and harnessed through lessons from her father and other members of the Lust Goddess' faith. It was hoped that she would be as devoted - if not more so - to her holy mother, but this wasn't quite the case. Calixa was certainly beautiful and was most definitely capable of returning wrongdoings a hundredfold, but she did not share the desire and faith in what her mother represented as her father and his fellow believers had. What was the point to lust without any lasting meaning? All vengeance really served was to make matters worse. Surely there was something more productive for her to pursue? Calixa wished to use her magic to help others. She felt that bringing purpose to her magical abilities and her life was a noble goal, and helping those in need was a good virtue to hold. While he was disappointed in her lack of devotion to her mother, Galithel supported his rebellious daughter and wanted nothing more than for her to succeed. She was a Goddess' daughter after all. Calixa learned to use her abilities to assist in problems as small as minor wounds and illness to troubles as major as feral animals, raiders and looters. She was happy with her efforts. Despite her unwillingness to dedicate herself to her mother's teachings, Calixa held a desire to please her mother in her own way - get a smile or loving word from Calistria. Those never came. Calistria was just happy that her rather unusual plan for making Urgathoa regret questioning her prowess was working quite well. Calixa began to resent her mother for this - even going so far as to screw make things difficult for Calistrian priests from time to time or bursting in while the Goddess' devotees were trying to lustfully fulfill their duties and causing a lust-killing raucous. Calistria did not take kindly to this, but she surprisingly listened to Galithel's prayers to let Calixa be. She was a child after all. Years passed, and Calixa - upon becoming a true adult - decided it was time she began to pave her own way and end the fairly suffocating lifestyle she was forced to endure with her father and the church. She needed more in her life. More excitement, more adventure, more success, more meaning. She left shortly after praying to her mother to watch her and see just what she could do. For five years, Calixa traveled the world using her magic to assist others with their needs - always improving herself and adapting to whatever life threw at her. She was born out of vengeance, so she was going to turn the nature of her birth upside down and show her mother just what it meant to be the daughter of a Goddess. Eventually, she came across a merchant caravan travelling the same road she was on her way to a city some great distance away. The owner of the caravan was a man named James Cutter. He and his son, William, were quite successful businessmen, and they were in need of assistance in their travels. They said it would likely be long term, but the pay was good, and the company was better (though James was rather boastful by nature so whether or not this was true remains uncertain). William - a young man in his late twenties - was instantly smitten by the beautiful elf woman who had accepted the job happily. He didn't dare do anything weird around her, but opted to watch her and learn anything he could about her instead. Little did William know, but Calixa was actually quite interested in the man. Humans had always been rather interesting and curious creatures to Calixa. Their short lifespans made what they could accomplish seem impossible, and yet they beat all odds and do it anyway - even as almost everything else in the world does everything it can to destroy them. William, himself, was quite handsome, and Calixa found herself drawn to his charm and kindness. The two hit it off nicely, and this made traveling quite pleasant. After a year of courtship and traveling together, Calixa and William decided to marry, and shortly after, William inherited his father's business and caravan as James had decided to retire and return to his twin sister's home to assist her with her troubles as she was a recently made widow. Months after their marriage began, Calixa became pregnant with their daughter Selene. This event gave Calixa a great sense of purpose and responsibility, and she vowed to do everything she could to raise and protect her daughter. Calistria, surprisingly enough, showed up to "congratulate" her daughter on the pregnancy. Calixa's endeavors in motherhood would surely serve to only make her plans all the sweeter. The best vengeance was the long-lasting sort that soon wouldn't be forgotten. Calixa hoped that Calistria would come to appreciate her granddaughter for more than just icing on the proverbial cake for her silly vengeance scheme, but alas, she did not hold much hope on that front. Calistria was vindictive and oftentimes petty after all. In the years that came, Calixa learn much about merchants, economics, business, and, of course, parenthood. Thankfully, she and William were fairly well off thanks to the caravan and the steady supply of goods they obtained to sell throughout the weeks. However, Calixa worried that her mother might decide that a granddaughter would serve a greater purpose spreading her faith throughout the lands one day, and the elven mother became protective and often included requests to stay away in prayers to her mother. The time Calixa spent with her husband and daughter was not to last unfortunately. Shortly after Selene's six birthday, old friends of William's coincidentally arrived in the city that Calixa and her family was staying at for the winter. They claimed they wished to reconnect and catch up as they had learned that William was doing quite well for himself since they last met. However, their true intentions were far more sinister as proven when they tried to steal the family's small fortune in the dead of night. Things did not go as planned however, as William, Calixa, and Selene returned home sooner than was thought, and in the end, William was killed as a loose end. The only reason, as far as they said, that Calixa was not killed was because she was a woman. They took Selene - hoping to raise her into a profitable beauty - and left Calixa alone with her dead husband. Something broke in Calixa that night. Those thought to be friends had betrayed her family's trust, killed her husband, and kidnapped her daughter for their own foul ends. What good did their lives serve? Why should she suffer for the corruptions of others? She promised herself she would find them, kill them, and take back her daughter. She asked her mother for guidance, and Calistria was all to happy to assist now that her daughter was more open to her values and needs. It wasn't much help, but Calistria managed to get her followers to find evidence of Selene's kidnappers throughout the area. She wasn't going to do everything for her daughter, though. No child of hers was going to have everything granted to them and become lazy and boring. Twelve years since, Calixa has yet been unable to find her daughter, but recent events have given her cause to feel that she is close - so very close - after all these troubling years. Such a long time without the one person she loved the most had twisted Calixa. She no longer helped those in need if they had nothing of value to give her. She helped only herself and ignored the needy and the poor. Her mother was right. There was no point to helping others without getting something better in return. They'd just take her for granted, try and use her, or stab her in the back in the end. Loving others was painful and a waste of time when anyone but Selene was concerned. Calixa knew she was beautiful and often sought after by men and women alike. She learned to use this to her advantage. Dear old mum was surely proud now. Appearance Calixa's heritage as an elven daughter of the Goddess of Lust has granted the young elf woman a mythical beauty all her own. Tall and gracefully slender, Calixa holds herself with a naturally feminine poise. Her figure compliments her fair skin, and her ruby red eyes shine with a beautiful fiery luster. Her long silver hair flows down her back like snowy waves - caressing her graceful frame gently. The natural charms and seductive grace of her mother enhance her beauty, but she is her own entity of beauty in her own right. Personality Calixa grew up with a great dislike for what her mother stood for - Vengeance, Deception and Vindication. She felt that an apathetic approach to others was a sad existence - immortal or no. However, in the twelve years since she lost her family to the greed and corruption of other mortals, Calixa has come to understand Calistria's stance on things such as revenge and using the tools you're given to get what you want. While her relationship with her mother is still quite shaky considering Calistria's Goddess status, admittedly, Calixa feels closer to her mother than she ever had before now, and no doubt the Goddess of Lust and Vengeance could even appreciate her daughter coming to accept what she was even a little bit. Despite her newfound cold calculations, Calixa still manages to occasionally show empathy for others - especially those who have been wronged and betrayed. She is not willing to put much effort into assisting others as she firmly believes that her faith in others will be betrayed at the first possible moment. Instead, she opts to distance herself as much as possible - only allying herself with those who have a definite lack of need for stabbing her in the back and that she has use for. There is an exception to this, however, as becoming a mother had instilled within her the matriarchal instinct that a vast majority of women develop when children are involved. As such, Calixa actually treats children quite kindly and will even attempt to help them if necessary while attempting to minimize interactions with their parents or guardians. Calixa feels a distinct hole within her heart where the love she had for her husband used to be. When he was taken from her, the Godling Elf shut off her heart to others. She is not willing to open it to another again anytime soon in fear of unbearable pain akin to that she felt when her family was destroyed. Where she was unwilling to consider it before, now she is more open to the idea of casual encounters with those she feels a distinct lust for. Everyone has needs including her. That said, she will not act in such intimate ways with just anyone. Unspoken criteria is necessitated when such considerations apply. It is unknown if this will change. Perhaps if she finds her daughter, she will slowly return to her old self. Family Calistria - Goddess of Lust and Vengeance: Mother Galithel - Elven Devotee of Calistria: Father William Cutter - Human Merchant: Husband (Deceased) Selene - Half Elf Child: Daughter Friends None at the moment. The years long search for her daughter makes it difficult to focus on friends. Enemies The group of people who killed her husband and kidnapped her daughter Selene. Aspirations First and foremost, Calixa desires to find those responsible for killing her husband and kidnapping her young half-elven daughter twelve years ago. She'll be nearly an adult by now. This is an almost all-consuming goal. Calixa has little time to think of any other goals until this one is complete.